


The Ball Pit

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have some time in the bowling alley before the gang shows up.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 41





	The Ball Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously. It's my first fanfic ever so uh yeah quite rusty.

Waverly walked hand and hand with her girlfriend to the counter to get their bowling shoes. Nicole was so gorgeous with her wild red hair in a bob. She had recently cut it and Waverly was in love with it in its new style.  
“Hello, ma’am, we need a size 9 and a size 8,” Nicole said sweetly.  
The woman behind the counter happily obliged and we walked away, shoes in hand. As we were walking to our lane, I got a text.  
Wynonna 2:48pm: We’re gonna be a bit late. Got a small situation happening, just chill and dont get into any trouble  
“Who was that?”  
“Oh, just Wynonna. Said they’re gonna be a little late, told us just to wait and chill.”  
“Well, if they’re going to be late, I have some ideas on how we could ‘chill’.”  
“Nicole! We’re in public!”  
“Waverly, have you seen this place? There’s no one even in here.”  
“There’s still the people that work here. Not to mention, anyone could walk in at any time.”  
“Fine. There’s a play place through that door, a little bit more privacy.”  
“You know I can’t say no to that offer.”  
With that, Nicole kissed me quickly before grabbing my wrist and dragging us off. She opened the door, and just as she had said there was a play place right behind it. Slides and tunnels twisting and turning throughout the building. Directly in front of them was a ball pit, and Waverly had an idea.  
She turned to face Nicole and began kissing her passionately, catching Nicole by surprise. Nicole, with her body finally catching up, reciprocated the kiss. Waverly grabbed the collar of Nicole’s shirt and dragged the two into the ball pit.  
“Whoa there, Waves. Are you sure about,” Nicole gestures to the room, specifically the ball pit situation, “all this?”  
Waverly gives Nicole an intensely hot stare in return before saying, “Yes, I am 1000% sure.” Then, she pulled Nicole closer to her before kissing her. Her hands roamed across Nicole’s body and underneath her shirt, feeling her warm skin for what felt like the first time. Nicole let out a breathy moan in response to Waverly’s touches and began kissing her jaw.  
As the two writhed, the ball pit echoed their every movement. The balls banged against each other, making hollow plastic noises as they did. The two women’s bodies were radiating heat and the touch of the plastic balls on their skin were shocking at best.  
But, the two continued anyway with Nicole removing Waverly’s shirt in order to kiss down her chest. Waverly moaned between heavy breaths. Her fingers moved to unbuckle Nicole’s belt from her jeans, but she was stopped in her tracks when she felt Nicole’s mouth on her hard nipple. She was so consumed in Nicole’s body, she never noticed her remove her bra. She moaned loudly as Nicole moved her mouth gracefully across her chest, making sure each boob got its fair share of attention.  
Nicole began traveling down Waverly’s body, making sure she covered every inch. Although the plastic balls made it difficult, both girls enjoyed every minute of it. Nicole unbuttoned and unzipped Waverly’s jeans, doing her best to get them off of her as soon as possible. Waverly was watching her girlfriend, consumed with lust.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?”  
Wynonna had finally arrived at the bowling alley with Dolls and Doc in tow. Waverly frantically grabbed for her shirt and bra while Nicole fixed her hair and walked out of the ballpit. With Waverly finally fully clothed once more, Nicole helped her girlfriend out. They all walked away from the incident with their eyes never meeting.


End file.
